Restless
by yevonscribbles
Summary: In which Nick has second thoughts and decides it's time for the truth. ***** TWO IN ONE WEEK! Have some fluff that progresses my Gay Foxes story a little as we head to some more larger chapters soonish! Enjoy the adorableness.


Nick Wilde hated sleepless nights. The red fox was exhausted and still felt some pain in his legs from all the running he did during his athletic training for the police department. He knew he would need to be up bright and early for work but the officer couldn't get his mind to stop racing.

Beside him the large red form of Gideon Grey snored loudly on his side facing away from his leaner fiancé. "Fiancé," Nick whispered. Instinctively the red fox held up his left hand and marveled at the ring he wore. The blue and green stones still shimmered from the small amount of light leaking in from the outside world. At times Nick thought he was taking things too fast with Gideon while other times he couldn't wait to kiss the mammal of his dreams at the altar. The officer let out a loud sigh.

With a snort the chubby fox next to Nick rolled over to face his partner and lazy threw his left paw across the slender mammals chest. With a soft tug Gideon pulled Nick closer to him.

"My my, Mr. Grey your so grabby when your sleepy." Nick teased.

"Shut up…" Gideon protested sleepily. "Yer sighing a lot, everything ok babe?"

Nick took his partner's paw into his own and planted a kiss on top of the bakers head. "Just thinking too much…" Nick said.

"What about Honey?" Gideon asked.

"Will I look good in my wedding dress?" Nick smirked causing his boyfriend to groan. After a moment of silence the officer continued. "Are we moving to fast?"

Gideon nuzzled closer to his boyfriend and whispered. "Ah don't think so… In fact ah can't wait to be Mr. Grey-Wilde." A warm sensation filled the baker fox's muzzle. "Ah love you so much Nick."

"And I love you Gid. It's just…" Nick hesitated and looked to the baker fox's blue eyes. "Marriage is a huge step… What if something goes wrong?" Gideon smiled and squeezed his fiance's paw.

"Then we work together and fix it." The baker said. Nick smiled back at his partner but still felt some nagging doubt in the back of his mind. "Nick what else is up?"

"I'm...scared…" Nick mumbled.

"You're...scared?" Gideon asked. The large fox propped himself up with one paw and gave his partner a raised eyebrow. "You, da impossibly smooth Nick Wilde is scared?" Gideon felt a smile spread across his muzzle. "Ah thought ah would never see the day ya say you're scared!"

Nick huffed and turned away from his partner. "Well fine see if I open up to you again…" Gideon closed the gap between the two mammals and rested his cheek next to his fiance's muzzle.

"Ah will always be beside you Nick." The large red fox whispered.

"...But what do we know about really being in a functioning relationship? Your family doesn't talk to you and my Father and Mother… Well…" The officer felt his body tense. "Let's just leave it at we really don't know what a functioning relationship looks like."

Gideon chuckled to himself. "Ah would agree with that. But we know we belong together. The rest of it will work out in time." The large baker ran his paw over Nick's arm, their red fur mixing together at the touch. After a brief silence Nick gave another sigh.

"Promise me one thing…" The officer said, cuddling himself in his partner's arms. "If I ever get fat you won't tell me." Gideon flicked one of Nick's ears. "Ow! Ok seriously though… Please talk to me… If there is ever anything wrong please… Just say something… I watched my parents fall apart and I can't do that again. I can't watch us-" Gideon place a finger on the officer's muzzle.

"Ah promise we can always talk about anything Nick." The baker reassured Nick. Another silence filled the room as the pair of foxes tried to fall back asleep. After a few minutes the officer thought of another question.

"Hey Gideon…" Nick whispered.

"Mmm?" Gideon answered.

"Should we wear kilts at the wedding or just go nude?" The officer asked with a dry tone.

"Ah swear ah will skin you alive Nick Wilde…" The pudgy fox groaned.

"I love you too Gideon…" Nick chuckled.


End file.
